Officer Down
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: The reader thought she'd finally got herself back up on her feet, but after a rather rude awakening she finds herself leaning heavily on the Winchester brother's yet again, but she gets more than she bargained for this time around.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy grunt falls from the young woman's mouth as she forces the now blunt blade through the rest of the partially decapitated man's neck. The man's head smacks the ground and rolls off to the side as his limp lifeless body falls to the blood tainted ground with a sickening thud. Stumbling backwards a few feet the young woman clutches her left side as she sinks down to her knees in an attempt to catch her breath and calm her erratic heartbeat. Seconds turn to minutes and minutes eventually ease into a passing hour as she continues to sit there collecting her thoughts and surveying the carnage lying before her.

"These damn covens just keep getting bigger and bigger," she mumbles as she goes to make an attempt to stand. She makes it to a standing position after a few failed attempts, but once she's upright she suddenly regrets the decision as the searing pain creeps up her left side once more. Instinctively her left hand shoots up and clutches at the area where the pain is emanating from, blinking back a few stray tears she moves her hand and glances down to find her standard issue police uniform shredded and blood oozing from the wound.

"Fuck me," the young woman states as she turns and makes a very slow exit from the rundown barn and into the cool darkness that has fallen, which she's silently grateful for. With one hand clutching at the wound on her side the other clutches at the side of the barn as she makes her way towards the edge of the woods where her vehicle is hidden. After what seems like forever she finally breaks through some low underbrush and falls heavily against the hood of her car, black spots dance heavily in her vision but she slides along the hood until she reaches the driver's side door.

Her fingers wrap around the door handle and she yanks with what's left of her energy, the door swings open as she falls to the pine straw covered ground with a yelp. She lies there for a few moments before forcing herself up to her hands and knees, very slowly she crawls to the driver's seat and hoists herself up into it. Her eyelids drift closed for a fraction of a second as her right hand searches lazily in the middle console for her cell phone. A sigh of relief washes over her as her fingers dance over the square shaped piece of technology, she lifts the phone up close to her face and begins to hurriedly scroll through her contacts.

As soon as the bright yellow cursor rolls over Dean Winchester's name she punches the dial button, slowly she raises the phone to her ear as it begins ringing. She leans her head back against the head rest as the phone continues to ring hoping beyond anything that the damn man would actually answer this time. The dark spots dancing before her grow in size just as someone picks up on the other end of the phone.

"[Y/N], you okay?" Dean questions loudly, but his words don't register with the young woman as her arm gives out as the world slowly starts to overcome her.

"Dean, officer down, I repeat… officer down." She mumbles before her arm falls away from her head, the phone slipping from her hand and down to the floorboard, her head lolls to the side as she loses consciousness. The bright moon slips from behind some stray clouds illuminating the wooded area, the car and the young hunter tucked away from the rest of the world, as both Winchesters and their faithful angel climb into the '67 impala to save their damsel in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally one would hear the roar of the impala long before they ever laid eyes on it, but that's not really the case on this particular day. Dean has the pedal to the metal putting county after county in the rear view mirror as he, Sam and Castiel speed towards Fort Collins, Colorado.

"Cas, are you absolutely sure you can't just zap to her?" Dean shouts, his green eyes dancing in the rearview mirror as they bore a hole into the trench coat clad angel sitting in the middle of the backseat.

Castiel cocks his head to right, narrowing his eyes at the eldest Winchester, "No Dean, I placed the same Enochian sigils on [Y/N] as I did with you and Sam which hides her from me."

Dean tears his eyes from Castiel and forces himself to focus on the road as his grip tightens on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning whiter than they already are, "I swear to God and whoever else is listening that if she dies…"

"Dean! We're getting closer, her GPS signal is growing stronger." Sam spits out in excitement as he continues to study the phone clutched in his hand as the little blinking red dot on the screen grows in size and in color, "here, turn here Dean!"

Dean suddenly slams on the breaks causing the speeding car to quickly deteriorate in speed forcing Sam into the dash board and Castiel into the back of the front seat, turning sharply to the right he suddenly stomps on the gas and shoots off a well-hidden dirt road. He navigates the impala down the dark and curvy road without a hint of trouble, never easing up on the gas, not even taking note of his upset younger brother or disgruntled angel in the back, his mind is focused on one person, [Y/N].

The woods soon break away into a wide open area with a barn sitting off to the side, Dean slams on the breaks once more and comes to a sliding stop behind some vehicles blocking the rest of the road. He slams the car into park, shuts her off and is peeling out of the car before Sam and Castiel can even get their seat belts off.

"I'll take the barn, Sam you check these cars see if one of em is her's, Cas… You can start searching the surrounding woods, we've got to hurry!" Dean states loudly as he sprints off towards the dilapidated barn. He flings the door of the barn open so hard that it creaks and swings on its hinges before falling off the barn completely, rushing inside he very delicately avoids the headless bodies and heads as he searches every inch and crevice. Dean's heart drops into the pit of his stomach when he realizes she's nowhere to be found in the barn, his ears suddenly prick up at the sound of Castiel's voice. He makes a mad dash out of the barn and meets up with Sam before sprinting off towards the sound of Castiel's voice, fighting the thick underbrush of the woods as they go.

Both of them break free of the bushes and come to a screeching halt as they take in Castiel cradling an unconscious [Y/N], "I've stopped the bleeding, but it make take some time for [Y/N] to regain consciousness though, she did lose quite a bit of blood. She's very lucky Dean."

"Cas we can't thank you enough," Sam says softly as he kneels down beside them, taking in her ghostly appearance and the soft rise and fall of her chest. Castiel nods softly before standing and hoisting [Y/N] further into his arms bridal style, her head falling softly against his chest.

"You're welcome, I'll just take her back to the bunker to rest, you two can make your way back at a much… Safer pace." Castiel states before disappearing into thin air with [Y/N] tucked safely against his chest.

Sam and Dean stand there for what seems like forever, taking in their surroundings and silently thanking whomever is listening that [Y/N] was okay. Dean taps Sam's shoulders and silently motions towards the car beside them, he nods and waves at Dean who is already making a hurried departure through the trees and back to the Impala.

Sam shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it onto the passenger side seat before dropping down in the driver's seat, he takes notice of the pool of blood along the side of the cushion, but ignores it and fires up the car. With a sharp tug the door closes and he throws the car into reverse and backs out of the hideaway, he soon hits the main road joins up with Dean not too afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Dean, officer down, I repeat… Officer down,_ " Those particular words begin to ping around in [Y/N]'s head as her [e/c] eyes flutter open, but clamp down tightly as the bright light from above shines directly into them. She inhales deeply and begins to run her hands along the fabric beneath her, slowly realizing that it doesn't belong to her worn down, beat up Camaro.

"W-what the..?" [Y/N] sputters as she quickly sits up and looks around, taking in all of the details of the room around her. The familiar sofa's and bookshelves lining the room bring some comfort to her as she slowly relaxes and flops back down on the sofa she's currently lying on. Fear crosses her face as she hurriedly searches her left side for the wound she'd sustained from the hunt, her fingers brush over tattered clothing and smooth skin which causes her brow to furrow.

The sound of wings flapping catches [Y/N]'s attention and she glances over to the sofa opposite to the one she's lying on to find Castiel sitting there.

"Did you?" she questions while motioning towards her side, Castiel nods softly as the shrill metal on metal screech ripples through the air signaling that others were entering the hidden Men of Letters bunker that [Y/N] had come to know really well. She slowly sits up and swings her legs over the side of the sofa just as Sam and Dean come into view from the foyer, Dean tosses his bag out of sight and climbs the stairs exceptionally fast once he sees [Y/N] sitting there.

"[Y/N]," Dean says as she stands from the sofa and walks into his embrace, his arms tighten around her as her head presses into his chest, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I was gone too Dean, but thanks to you, Sam and Castiel I'm here and I'm fine." [Y/N] mumbles into his chest, his arms tighten around her some more, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. After a few more calming moments she pulls away from Dean so that she can embrace Sam who is standing behind his brother.

Sam turns her loose after a few seconds and she turns towards Castiel, "Thank you Cas, I owe you a lot, and when the day comes don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"Of course." Castiel replies with a gentle smile.

"Well, now that I'm back home-shall we say- I'm in need of a hot shower, a good meal, clean clothes and a phone so that I may call the Chief of police that I was working for and let him know that I'm no longer interested in that job position," [Y/N] states as she glances from one loving face to the next, "and not in that particular order."

"Right, right, uh your room is still set up the way you left it and I might have some old clothes that you can use until we can get the rest of your belongings." Sam says as he darts around the couch and down the hall towards the barracks.

"Also, how long was I out?" [Y/N] asks as she glances over at Castiel who is now standing and fiddling with some object that was once on the coffee table.

"Oh, yes, you were asleep for approximately two days, that length of time allowed your body to compensate for the damage that was dealt to it in your battle," Castiel replies as he drops the object he was messing with back onto the table, "your sleep was of course sound and peaceful."

Cringing she turns away from both of them and quietly dwells on the subject, "two days huh, it sure as hell doesn't feel like two days, but yet I am forever grateful."

"You damn well better be, nearly giving me a heart attack with your late night phone call stating 'officer down', do you know how panicked I was? I was running around this damn place half naked trying to rouse Sammy and call Cas for help." Dean huffs out as Sam comes tromping back in carrying some of his old clothes and towels for her shower.

A soft chuckle slips from [Y/N] as she turns to face the older Winchester, "Running around here, half naked you say? Well, I sure did miss out on all the fun, but no seriously Dean I didn't mean to cause a ruckus."

"But you went after a whole coven of vampires on your on [Y/N], you should have called for backup." Sam states as he passes the items he's holding off to her. She nods softly while tucking the items under her right arm before looking up at the two Winchesters who have opened their hearts and home to her more than once now.

"Bad information really, hunter passing through the area tipped me off stating that it was four tops. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that many when I waltzed my happy little ass into that run down roadside nut house in the dead of fucking night." [Y/N] says softly causing the boys to smirk and scratch absentmindedly at their cheeks, "but turns out the training you to insisted I needed, paid off quite well."

"Okay Black Widow, that's enough for now, why don't you go and get cleaned up while Sam and I scrounge something up for you to consume." Dean states before ushering his younger brother from the sitting area to the kitchen, leaving [Y/N] and Castiel standing there.

"Black Widow, as in the spider?" Castiel questions as he looks from Dean's retreating form to [Y/N].

"You know what Cas, I think it's high time I introduced you the comic book world." [Y/N] replies before turning on her heel and making her way towards the bathrooms leaving a very perplexed Castiel to sort through the information laid before him.


	4. Chapter 4

With a content sigh [Y/N] steps into the tiled bathroom and makes her way towards one of the six shower stalls lining the right wall, with a dull thump she drops the towels and clothes on to the floor outside of the stall. Happily she pushes back the clear plastic shower curtain before making her way towards the shower knobs, in a hurried twist she turns on the hot water full blast while making a mental note to adjust it before cleansing herself.

[Y/N] then sets herself to work on removing the blood soiled, sweat stained and shredded material that was once her standard issued police uniform. She kicks off her boots, then proceeds to unbuckle the belt holding her pants up and quickly makes short work of the button and zipper, shimming out of the black pants she starts working on the blouse. After a few seconds of fumbling with the first two buttons she becomes fed up with it and grabs the opening on either side and yanks it apart sending buttons skittering across the floor and bouncing off nearby walls.

An aggravated huff slips past her chapped lips as she yanks the material off her shoulders and tosses it in some random direction. [Y/N] starts to unhook her bra, but waivers for a moment glancing down at her left side where a scar or a gaping wound should be, instead she finds the normal smooth pale skin that has always been there. With a small shake of her head she unhooks her bra and drops it onto the pile of clean items sitting a few feet away, toeing out of her socks and underwear she steps into the shower stall and closes the curtain. The spatter of scalding hot water on her bare feet sparks her interest and she reaches around to the best of her abilities and turns on the cold water which evens out the hot and soon makes it a bearable temperature which she soon hungrily takes advantage of by forcing herself under the forceful stream.

Very slowly she drags her fingers through her dry hair detangling any tangles she comes across simply savoring the warm water and clean feeling. After what seems like forever she finally shuts the water off and wrings her hair out and pushes the plastic curtain back and begins fumbling around for the towels lying on the floor. In a flash she dries off and yanks on some of the borrowed clothes while laughing to herself about how much they hang off of her small frame. Stepping out she gathers up her socks and the towels and drops them into the dirty clothes basket sitting off to the side of the sinks before wadding up her old clothes and tossing them into the trash can a few feet away.

"Won't be needing a uniform like that for a long while." [Y/N] mumbles to herself as she picks up her boots and begins her trek to the kitchen where the boys are supposedly cooking up something edible. As soon as she hits the hallway the smell of fried chicken cooking smacks her instantly causing her stomach to rumble loudly and her mouth to water like crazy. Padding quickly down the hall she hops down the stairs and tosses her boots off in the general direction of the sofas before making a hard left down a hall that leads to the kitchen.

[Y/N] rounds the corner only to hear Dean spouting nonsense while standing at the off-white stove, "Man, what's taking her so damn long it's not like she's getting all dressed up for some big thing."

"For your information Squirrel-did I get that right- I was enjoying the hot water that the bunker offers." [Y/N] states as she waltzes into the kitchen tossing a quick glance at Sam to confirm the nickname to which he only laughs and goes back to nursing his beer.

In response Dean clucks his tongue and goes back to working on the chicken frying away in the pan as she takes a seat next to Castiel who is preoccupied with something or other. She tiredly runs her hands over her face before looking at Sam who's obviously watching her closely, a small smile settles on his face as one graces her features.

"Thanks for the clothes by the way," [Y/N] says softly breaking the air around the table.

Clearing his throat he spins the bottle in his hands before replying, "Oh yeah, you're welcome it was no trouble really."

She nods softly as Dean suddenly appears at the table with two plates loaded with fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, seasoned baked potatoes and two cold brewskis. He plants one of the plates in front of her and one at the empty spot at the table before returning to the stove where he pulls out some baked chicken from the oven, [Y/N] shoots a questioning look at Sam knowing full well that was his doing. Dean soon returns with Sam's plate that's loaded with the same items with one exception, he sits the plate down and soon takes a seat.

"God how I've missed this," [Y/N] states as she looks between the boys, "the food, the bunker and you guys. Home sweet home."

"Damn straight." Dean says firmly as he catches her eyes.

"Dido." Sam says causing her to tare her eyes from Dean's to look at him. They share a knowing smile before digging into the food sitting before them, each returning for seconds after finishing off their first plates. Time skitters by and not too long after supper [Y/N] bids farewell and makes her way back up the stairs and towards her old bedroom, pushing the door open she flicks on the light to find it the same way she'd left it a few months previously.

Happily she closes the door behind her, shuts the light off and shuffles towards the bed where she pulls the covers back and drops face first into a pillow and quickly falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sudden pounding on the wooden door a few feet away causes [Y/N] to jump awake and scramble to the side of the bed as Dean's voice echoes into the room, "[Y/N], get your ass up, Kevin called and needs our help!"

"Coming!" she yells back before stumbling from the bed in search of the light switch that's near the door. Groping along the wall she finally finds the damn thing and flicks it only illuminating the room around her, blinking some she hurries to the nearby dresser and yanks the drawers open one by one hoping that she finds some forgotten garment she'd left behind. Once she reaches the third drawer her heart skips a beat when her eyes land on one of her old forgotten Yankees long sleeve shirts, very quickly she peels the old, baggy shirt Sam had lent her over her head and begins to tug the other on.

Tossing Sam's shirt on the bed she tears towards the closet hoping, but probably knowing that there isn't a pair of jeans tucked away in there. With a rough yank the door flings open and there hanging from a lone hanger is a pair of her old jeans that she had completely forgotten about-most likely lost within the mountain of laundry before she left the bunker the first time. She grabs the hanger and in a mad dash sheds the sweat pants she's wearing and tugs the blue jeans, making a break for the door she quickly looks around for her boots but suddenly remembers that they are sitting in the living room. Huffing she sprints into the living room grabs the pair of clean socks resting on top of her boots, pulls them on and then pulls her boots on before making yet another mad dash to the stairs that lead outside where the Impala is parked.

"Looks like you had some clothes after all." Sam states as [Y/N] carefully climbs into the backseat of the Impala and before she can reply Dean is speeding off down the small driveway that leads to the bunker. Very slowly she pulls the seatbelt over her shoulder and fastens it before letting her head loll back onto the seat in an attempt to calm her racing heart and exhausted lungs.

As the landscape and time slowly edges by the three of them get closer and closer to where Kevin is hiding out, and the worry between of the three of them grows with each mile fearing the worse. The ship yard comes into view within a couple of hours, Dean eases on the brakes and comes to a complete stop making sure to put his baby into park before killing her.

"Well not to be a complete and utter buzz kill boys, but I ain't locked and loaded and all of my shit is in my car, which is you know, back at the bunker." [Y/N] states as she glances from the older Winchester to the youngest. Dean stops mid reach for his door handle and focuses his green eyes on her in the rearview mirror.

Sam leans forward and flicks open the glove compartment and pulls out Glock 19 before handing it to her, "We've always got you covered."

"Thanks," [Y/N] replies.

"Can we go now or is there another problem?" Dean questions as he swings open the driver's side door. She shakes her head no and climbs out of the car following closely behind the boys as they make their way onto the boat. As they pass through numerous doorways she takes note of the sigils and other markings keeping both demons and angels away. Dean suddenly stops and nearly causes a pile up because [Y/N] isn't paying attention to where they are going, he grabs the door handle and pushes the door open causing a loud squeal to emit from the hinges.

"Kevin? It's us." Dean calls out as he steps down a few stairs and into a room that's obviously being used by Kevin, [Y/N] takes the steps slowly keeping her gun up as if waiting for an ambush, Sam follows close behind doing the same thing. As they make their way further into the room Dean motions for Sam to break off from the group and explore a set of stairs that leads up to another floor, he glances at [Y/N] who nods for him to keep going. Moving further into the room she takes note of all of the information lining the walls and table until a very loud banging from a door up ahead catches their attention.

[Y/N] comes to a halt a few feet away with her gun at the ready as Sam comes up from the right, Dean reaches out with his left hand and pushes the door open only to find Kevin emptying his stomach contents into the toilet, "Found him."

After what seems like forever Kevin finally exits the bathroom with a wad of toilet paper and flops down into an empty chair, [Y/N] flips the safety back on and tucks the gun into her waistband before crossing her arms over her chest. Pity settles into her stomach as she watches Kevin shove pieces of toilet paper up his nose to help with the nosebleed that had just subsided.

"You look like hammered crap." Dean states as he circles around the table.

"Yeah." Kevin replies as he removes a wad of tissue.

"Are you sleeping?" Sam asks.

"Not really." Kevin replies while tossing a warming, but tired smile towards [Y/N] who returns it.

"Eating?" She asks.

"Hot dogs, mostly." Kevin replies sheepishly as he leans back into the chair, she sighs heavily as Dean groans loudly with distaste at Kevin's answer.

"Sure, breakfast of champions. Look I feel dirty for saying this, but you might want a salad and a shower." Dean states as his green eyes bore into Kevin's.

"I know and I've been getting bad headaches and nosebleeds, and I think maybe I had a small stroke. But it was worth it." Kevin states as [Y/N]'s eyebrows shoot up in worry as she attempts to find the right words to spit out at the kid.

"What the hell was worth possibly having a small stroke?" [Y/N] finally blurts out, anger briefly surfacing in her question.

A huge ass smile graces Kevin's face as he taps the demon tablet sitting before him while standing from his chair, "I figured out how to close the Gates of Hell."

"You…" Dean starts, but stops as he looks from Sam to [Y/N] then back to Kevin, "come here, you smelly son of a bitch."

Dean sprints around the table to hug Kevin as [Y/N] starts laughing and Sam clapping.

"What?" [Y/N] questions happily having dealt with several nasty ass demons and one pain in the ass King of Hell herself.

"Okay, okay. So, what does this mean? What are we looking at?" Sam asks in a hurried tone.

"It's a spell." Kevin replies as he moves towards a wall littered with pictures, pieces of paper, post-it notes, etc. motioning for the three of them to follow him.

"And?" [Y/N] questions as she comes up between Sam and Dean, taking a closer look at all the information before her.

"And it's just a few words of Enochian, but…" Kevin says as he picks up a piece of paper and passes it off to Dean's waiting hand.

"Yeah, here we go." Dean states as Kevin continues on with his explanation.

"The spell has to be spoken after you finish each of the three trials."

"Trials, like _Law and Order?_ " Sam questions as Dean passes the piece of paper to [Y/N] who then passes it to Sam after taking a really quick glance the Enochian sigils on the piece of scratch paper.

"More like Hercules. The tablet says, 'whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks should fear nor danger, nor death, nor a word I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity." Kevin replies as he glances between the three of them.

[Y/N] shudders for split second, "Good times."

"Basically, God build as series of tests and when you've done all three, you can slam the Gates." Kevin says.

"So, what? Got wants us to take the SATs?" Sam questions.

"I guess, he does work in mysterious ways." Kevin replies.

"Mysterious, douche-y ways. Where do we start?" Dean asks.

"I've only been able to crack one of the tests so far and it's gross. You've gotta kill a hound of hell and bathe in its blood." Kevin replies as a deadpanned expression settles on [Y/N]'s face.

"Awesome." Dean states causing Sam to spin towards his brother and shoot him a very confused face.

"Awesome?" [Y/N] asks as she looks at the eldest Winchester in complete horror.

"Yeah. If this means icing all demons, I got no problem gutting some devil dog and letting Calgon take me away." Dean replies with one of his trademark smirks.

"Where you gonna find one?" Kevin asks.

"Well, considering Hellhounds like to collect on crossroads deals, all we have to do is track down some poor sap who signed over his special sauce 10 years ago." [Y/N] replies causing the three of them to stare at her, "get between him and Clifford the Big Dead Dog and bada-bing bada-boom there's one test down."

"Easy." Dean states with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Doesn't sound easy." Kevin says as he glues his eyes onto [Y/N]'s.

Sam jumps in before [Y/N] or Dean can even get a word in, "It's not."

"Look, the two of you get on the net, see what you can dig up. I'm gonna go on a supply run, cause we need goofer dust and the kid over there needs to eat something that's not ground up hooves and pigs' anuses. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Dean states as he makes his way to the exit, making sure to add on a wink before leaving [Y/N], Sam and a very tired Kevin standing there dumbfounded.

"So now what?" Kevin asks after Dean's spectacular exit.

[Y/N] spins around to face the exhausted, dirty and ragged teen, "Now we are gonna go get you some clean clothes and get your ass in a hot shower."

"What about finding the hellhound?" Kevin questions as she makes her way around the table and begins spinning him in the direction of his makeshift bedroom once her hands land on his shoulders.

"Sammy can handle that, now shake a leg or I will sponge bathe you and sing you the bath time song that my gram-gram would sing to me." [Y/N] replies causing both Sam and Kevin's cheeks to flare up to a very noticeable red. Kevin doesn't argue and sprints off to gather up some clothes with her not to far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kevin is scrubbing away the nasty in the shower [Y/N] retreats back to the main room where Sam is hard at work. Pulling up an extra chair she finds tucked away she flops down beside the younger Winchester bumping his leg with hers as she does so, this gets his attention to which he shoots a welcoming smile.

"Find anything?" She asks as her [e/c] eyes scan the computer screen in front of them.

"Possibly, but I'm still looking into it." Sam replies as Kevin suddenly emerges from behind them looking very content in clean clothes.

"Okay, I feel a lot better." He says as he walks around the table so that they can see him fully.

"Hey Kevin, buddy, you gotta slow down." Sam states as Kevin picks up a half-full coffee cup.

"What?" Kevin asks as his dark brown eyes dart between Sam and [Y/N].

"Get some shut-eye. Take a day off, open a window." Sam says.

"No. You said nuking hell. That's how I get out. That's how I go home." Kevin shoots back causing [Y/N] to look at Sam in a questioning manner trying to remember if he told Kevin this in front of her.

"Right, it is, but you can't live like this." Sam replies.

"You think I want to? I hate it here. I can't leave because every demon on the planet wants to peel my face off. I can't talk to anyone except you guys or Garth, when he swings by, or my mom. Right? And when she calls all she ever does is cry." Kevin says, "I just, I need this to be over."

"I know, I do. But trust me on this, this whole saving the world thing it's a marathon, not a sprint." Sam replies.

"Take it from a cop who has logged a shit tone of hours doing research and collecting data from stake outs, you're slowly killing yourself by going at it full throttle, Rome wasn't built in a day. They even found time to relax and party once in a while," [Y/N] states while tapping the table with her fingers, "which means you've gotta take better care of yourself."

Kevin nods in understandment as the door squeaks open signaling that Dean has returned from his minor excursion to gather some much needed supplies.

"Hey. Did you guys know that there are like 6000 kinds of tomatoes?" Dean questions as he sets several bags down on the table, "Did you two find anything?"

"Yeah, demon signs ten years ago, all centered on Shoshone, Idaho." Sam replies as [Y/N] pays close attention to the webpages that Sam pulls up on the computer.

"Okay. Well, bit time mojo means big time freak. So does anybody have a horseshoe shoved up their ass?" Dean asks.

[Y/N] chuckles as Sam resituates himself in his chair letting a small chuckle as well before turning his computer around to face Dean, "That's one way of putting it, ahem."

"Hey I was looking at that!" [Y/N] protests while playfully smacking Sam's arm causing him to smile.

"Meet the Cassitys, small-time farmers who struck oil on their land in February of '03 which is weird because geological surveys…" Sam states, but is cut off by Dean who leans down to glance at the article.

"Yeah, you had at me at weird," Dean says, "all right, we thinking deal?"

"Best lead we got." Sam replies.

"Well, let's go visit the Beverly Hillbillies," Dean says before turning towards Kevin, "you stay here and work on step number two and if you come across anything on hellhounds, drop a dime okay because between the claws and the teeth and the invisibility those bitches can be real bitches."

"Well it seems I have something in common with them then." [Y/N] mumbles to herself earning a slight shoulder bump from Sam as he stands to repack his computer.

"I got you a present too Kevin," Dean states as he turns towards the bags on the table and begins rummaging through one of them only to reemerge with several pill bottles, "the, uh, blue ones are for the headaches and the green ones are for pep, don't OD."

"Dean!" [Y/N] snips causing him to turn towards her and smiles.

"Thanks." Kevin says as he begins to study the bottles in his hands.

"You sure about that?" Sam asks Dean as he saunters up to the two of them.

"Guys, we are on the one yard line. It is time to play through the pain." Dean snarks back before walking out of the room. [Y/N] glances back at Kevin who is reading the bottles and for a split second contemplates taking them from him and booting his young ass to bed, but before she can do anything Sam grabs his computer bag and her left hand and begins dragging her off the old floater.

Once outside she expects Sam to let go of her hand as they near the Impala where Dean is waiting, but he doesn't and for a fraction of a second she could swear she sees some type of emotion flicker over Dean's face. Pushing the thought aside she happily slides into the backseat once Sam lets go of her hand so that he too could get in up front beside his brother, once the both of them are inside and buckled up Dean cranks up the Impala and they set out on the open road for Idaho.

For the most part the drive to Idaho was quiet with the exceptions of when Sam offered directions to Dean or when the radio rumbled out parts of ACDC or Metallica. Before long they roll through the town of Shoshone and arrive at the large, luxurious gates of the Cassity farm. Dean pulls up the long driveway and comes to a stop behind a large John Deere tractor, he places the Impala in park and cuts it off before turning in the seat so that he can see both [Y/N] and Sam.

"All right, keep an eye out. Anybody with a hellhound on their ass will be showing signs like hallucinating, freaking out, the usual." Dean states.

"And if we find someone?" [Y/N] asks.

"You get them clear, I spike Fido, the crowd goes wild." Dean replies as he picks up the demon blade from the seat. Sam and [Y/N] agree and the three of them climb out of the car and take a look around at the rolling estate.

"Hey, pal, who runs this joint?" Dean asks as they step around the front of the car to see a pair of work boots sticking out from under the tractor. The person rolls out from under the tractor to reveal a young Hispanic woman holding some tools.

"You're looking at her." She states while sitting up.

"You own the ranch?" Sam questions once she's standing.

"Nope, just manage the property. You three here about the job?" She replies while looking between the three of them.

"How'd you guess?" [Y/N] questions with a small smile, which is returned by the young woman.

"We get our share of drifters." She replies.

"Ah." Dean says.

"Ever worked a farm before?" She questions.

"My grandparents use to own one so yeah I was raised up on the land and these two boys here are fast learners." [Y/N] replies just as a middle-aged gentleman walks up from the house.

"Ellie." He states as he comes to a stop in front of them, making sure to pay close attention to [Y/N] who subconsciously takes a step closer to Sam, "who we got here?"

"I'm Dean, this is [Y/N] and Sam." Dean states as he steps up, making sure to extend his hand in a friendly gesture with [Y/N] and Sam following suit.

"Carl Granville, a pleasure." The guy responds as he shakes each of their hands, lingering ever so slightly when it's [Y/N]'s turn to shake hands.

"Pleasure," Sam states, "so you're not a Cassity?"

"My wife is. Her and her family own the place, I'm just one of those, uh what do you call them, trophy husbands. Ha, ha," Carl says with a friendly laugh while looking from the three of them over to the woman named Ellie, "so we hiring the guys?"

"Not sure yet." Ellie replies while looking over at Carl.

"Oh, come on they seem like swell people." Carl says as he looks back over at Dean.

"Oh, he's right. We're swell." Dean states, Carl nods, shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off leaving the three of them standing there waiting patiently on Ellie's ruling. She nods and motions for the three of them to follow her towards a rather larger barn where there appears to be several rooms.

Ellie comes to a stop in front of a door that has riding tack hanging form, she opens the door and flicks the light switch on revealing a small, but simple decorated room, "You two bed down in here, [Y/N] you'll be in a room further down. Breakfast is at five, dinner is at eight and in between you're mine. Questions?"

"I miss my room." Dean states which causes [Y/N] to elbow him in the ribs.

"We're good." Sam tacks on with a friendly smile.

"Okay. The job is yours if you want it, but I gotta warn you, its crap work." Ellie states before leaving the boys to settle in and show [Y/N] her room. Once they're all settled in Ellie shows them to the stables where they begin to clean out some of the stalls.

"Crap. She literally meant crap." Dean states as he sifts out horse manure from hay with a pitchfork.

[Y/N] laughs loudly as she steps out of the stall next to it holding a brush that's now full of horse hair, "Come on Dean, it's not that bad."

"Shut up," Dean mumbles before turning towards the wheelbarrow where Sam is dumping out his own pitchfork, Dean dumps his pitchfork and turns towards a nearby horse, "I hate you."

Then from the office at the end of the hallway Ellie and another woman emerge and continue what appears to be a very heated argument, "I don't care. Do I look like a hippie?"

"Organic food is better for the cattle." Ellie shoots back which causes the other woman to snap.

"My land, my animals, my money, my way. End of story." The woman states before angrily walking off towards the house. [Y/N] tosses the brush into a bucket and slides the stall door closed before walking over to where the boys are standing just as Ellie walks up to them.

"She's a real piece of work, huh?" Dean questions.

"Alice Cassity's a piece of something, all right. But what are we gonna do? She's the boss." Ellie replies.

"Drink?" Dean states. Ellie smiles and breezes on past the three of them continuing on with the day's work.

"So what are we thinking?" Sam asks once she's out of earshot.

"About deal-wise? Well, Ellie's the help, so that rules her out." Dean says.

"And Carl doesn't really seem like the sell-your-soul type." Sam states.

"So Alice?" [Y/N] asks.

"Ding-ding-ding." Dean states.

"Should we talk to her?" [Y/N] questions.

"Why? So she can lie to us and then call the cops? No." Dean replies, "no, we're gonna have to go stalker on this one, guys."

They three of them break off and continue on with the work Ellie assigned them and before long night falls, [Y/N] waves to the boys as they each take off to grab a shower before dinner. Just as [Y/N] exits out of her room she hears a howl in the distance, causing the horses in the barn not too far off to wig out as the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.

"Calm yourself [Y/N] it's just a freaking wolf, you are back in the country again and you're a hunter and a cop." [Y/N] says to herself in an attempt to ease her on frightened nerves, she hurries towards the house passing Alice on the way to the barn, she nods to the boss lady and quickly catches up with the boys who are waiting near the patio where Carl is sitting. Just as she comes to a stop in front of them Sam smack's Dean's chest and he hurries off down the side of the house with Sam in tow, she makes a split decision and books it after the two. The three of them ease around one side of the barn keeping Alice in their sights, Sam eases his handgun out of the waistband of his pants just as the howling splits the air yet again.

Suddenly screams tear through the air as well causing the three of them to make a mad dash back to the house where they stumble across the now deceased Carl, Alice arrives a few seconds later a scream tearing from her lips. [Y/N] rushes towards her as Alice's knees buckle, she catches her with ease and slowly helps her to the ground. Alice clings to her as the boys quickly dial 911 with Ellie soon arriving to the patio as well. Shortly after calling for help the police and emergency services arrive in an attempt to figure out what happened to Carl.

"God almighty," the sheriff states as thunder roars through the sky.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Carl seemed like a good guy." Dean states.

"The best." Ellie replies.

"You say his head was practically ripped off?" Sam questions as [Y/N] returns to the patio after helping Alice out to the barn to take her mind off the situation at hand.

"And you are?" the sheriff asks in a haughty tone.

"Just curious." Sam replies.

"He's new, he works here." Ellie states, stepping up to the defense.

"Carl died bad, let's leave it at that. They've been reintroducing wolves around these parts, but I never thought…" the sheriff states as he glances down at the blood stained sheet covering Carl's body.

"This was no wolf. I gotta make some phone calls. The whole family's flying in for this." Ellie states before walking away.

"All the Cassitys under one roof, good luck." The sheriff states before the three of them turn and walk back towards their barracks.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbles.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asks as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I think Carl signed the deal. Now he's dog food. Hellhounds gone and we were too busy chasing a pile of jack to stop it. Let's grab our stuff and get out of here." Dean says before walking off completely.

"Sam, I don't think Carl's the only one who made a deal with a demon ten years ago." [Y/N] says while looking up at the younger Winchester, "something just doesn't feel right."

Sam nods before motioning for her to follow him which she does, trying her best to match her stride with his much larger one. He leads her out to the barn where she last left Alice, unsure of what he's up to she slows her pace and allows him to make the first approach. Sam walks over to a stall where he laid his gloves previously before turning to Alice.

"You okay, Mrs. Cassity?" Sam asks as [Y/N] slowly enters the barn, taking note of the horse and it's standing position.

"You sure?" she questions as she comes to a stop next to Sam.

"I really am and I know I shouldn't be, because I loved Carl. I think, I just can't remember why." Alice replies setting [Y/N] back considering she saw the woman unfold in a fit of agony not too long ago.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions.

"I mean, Carl grew up around here we went to school together and he was always mooning over me, but I never… I used to make fun of him." Alice replies.

"When did the two of you get together?" [Y/N] asks.

"Valentine's Day, 2003. I was at this party. Carl was there and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. You know, suddenly he was cute, and smart and funny, and it was magic. Carl and I were happy for 10 years." Alice replies, confirming that Carl wasn't the only one to make a deal, "but now he's dead, and I'm not sad, angry, I'm just fine."

"Good eye [Y/N]," Sam states as he drags her behind him as they hurriedly make their way to the boys room where Dean is packing.

"Hey, we, uh—We have any graveyard dirt?" Dean asks as they walk into the room.

"We should, why?" Sam replies.

"Yarrow?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, no. Dean, no." Sam replies as realization dawns on the two of them as to what Dean is planning.

"We're not summoning a crossroads demon." [Y/N] states as she slips around Sam and collapses on the bed nearest her.

"Plan A bombed, so welcome to plan B. we get some red eyed bitch in a trap we hold a knife on her until she calls a pooch. Special delivery." Dean says.

"Yeah, except when Crowley finds out we're dialing hell, he won't send one hellhound, he'll send a 100. That's not a plan, that's suicide." Sam states.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, we stay here. We just talked to Alice in the barn after [Y/N] told me she had a feeling that there might be a few other deals in the work here. Carl didn't sell his soul for oil he sold it for Alice." Sam replies.

"His wife?" Dean questions, obviously shocked.

"He loved her, she barely noticed him, so he made a deal and now that time's up, it's likely she barely even knew the guy." Sam says.

"So you think our demon signed up more than one schmuck here?" Dean asks as he looks between the both of them.

"Wouldn't be the first time." [Y/N] states from her spot on the rather comfortable bed.

"Look Dean, this family's rich because someone booked a one-way ticket downstairs and as of tomorrow they're all gonna be right here." Sam says.

"And you wanna scope them out?" Dean asks.

"I wanna kill a hellhound, and not die. How about you?" Sam replies as [Y/N] cocks her head towards Dean who is now staring intently at her.

"Hell, you know I'm game. One big fat screw you towards that liver lily sap sucker King of Hell wouldn't hurt either." [Y/N] happily states.

Dean sighs, an obvious sign that he's given in, "Fine, two days then we do it my way."


	7. Chapter 7

[Y/N bids goodnight to the two boys and returns to her room where she quickly falls asleep on the bed provided for her, the next morning she wakes to find some fresh clothes and a note sitting next to her bed. Blinking away the sleep she groggily reads the note only to find that Ellie has been kind enough to give her some of her own clothes only after noticing that [Y/N] only had the ones on her back. After pulling on the clean, warm clothes she steps out into the early morning air to find that it will be overcast for most, if not all of the day.

She quickly catches up with the boys and Ellie just as an expensive looking car pulls up and out steps a man wearing a clean, pressed suit and a large ass cowboy hat.

"Meet Noah Cassity. He's 71 years old, worth a billion, and just married wife number five, a 20-year-old lingerie model." Ellie states as she looks over at them.

"Because they have oh so much in common." Dean says.

"Alice is his oldest and that's Cindy, the middle girl." Ellie states as the back door of the SUV opens revealing a very high dressed woman, "she had a single on the country chart a few years ago. Then she started hitting the bottle, and well her last album was holiday songs for dogs. My favorites were: 'Jingle Bark Rock' and 'Don't Pee on this Tree, Happy Arbor Day.'"

"So she's the devil." [Y/N] states.

"Pretty much. And there's the baby, Margot." Ellie says as the other side of the SUV opens and outsteps a much plainer dressed, younger woman, "she ran away just before Alice and Carl tied the knot. Lives in Paris."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asks.

"I've been working this farm since I was 13 and I've got eyes," Ellie replies as the Cassitys move towards the barn, "Okay, tonight is an all-hands-on deck situation. I'm gonna need two of you inside serving dinner and pouring drinks. A lot of drinks."

"Okay, well, you two have fun. I won't wait up." Dean says as he claps Sam on the back while shooting [Y/N] a big goofy grin.

"And somebody's gotta man the grill." Ellie states which catches Dean's attention real quick. The day quickly flies by and the sky darkens, not too long after sun down the grill is fired up and the drinks start to pour as [Y/N] and Sam begin their fun filled night with the family. Sam begins to refill the wine glasses as [Y/N] makes her way around the table, picking up any unused materials, or discarded plates.

"Really? Keep it coming, Ken Doll." Cindy states as she ogles the partially filled wine glass, her nickname for Sam almost makes [Y/N] laugh out loud, but she catches herself and makes a mental note of it for usage later. Sam questions her for a moment, but then empties the rest of the bottle into her glass before shooting [Y/N] pissy look before returning to the kitchen.

"You're the best Ellie." Noah states as Ellie enters the room.

"Al, I'm so sorry about Carl." Margot says as [Y/N] picks up an empty plate next to Alice, "I mean, he was the love of your life."

"Right." Alice responds.

"Please, she can do better." Noah states just as [Y/N] moves out of earshot to drop the plates into the sink, but Cindy's voice carries all the way to where she's standing.

"Maybe Alice should marry a child. Take after her father." Cindy states.

"Ivanka's not a child." Noah shoots back, defending his new wife.

"Right, she's a prostitute who looks like a child." Cindy states.

"Are you done? Alice is in mourning." Margot says as she looks across the table at her elder sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Margie, I didn't see you there. You're too far up on your high horse." Cindy shoots back as [Y/N] comes to a stop next to Ellie as Sam walks back into the dining room to remove the rest of the dishes, "Ha, ha! Oh, yes, but you are right we should all take a minute and say a few words about Carl. You first, was he a good lay?"

"What?" Alice asks as Cindy sits up straight in her chair and takes a sip of her wine.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah. Daddy caught them going at it in the barn." Alice replies excitedly as she glances over at Margot. [Y/N] remains quiet and crosses her arms as she, Ellie and Sam take an interest to what's unfolding in front of them.

"Al, it was before you two got together. I mean, Carl, he loved you." Margot replies as Ellie pushes [Y/N] back into the room to finish cleaning up.

"Yeah, that was back when Margie was fat and Cin was sober. A long time ago" Noah states as [Y/N] clears the plate away from in front of Alice.

"Get cancer and die, old man." Cindy states while pointing her glass at her father.

"You first, sweetie." Noah replies as [Y/N] makes her way back into the kitchen.

"Are they always like this?" Sam questions as he joins [Y/N] and Ellie at the island.

"More or less." Ellie replies.

"How can you work here?" [Y/N] asks.

"I love the property, I love the animals and I tune out the people." Ellie replies as Sam removes the cork from yet another bottle of wine before passing it off to [Y/N] as she walks back into the room.

"Well I can't remember the last time we all sat down for a meal together." Alice states as [Y/N] pours some more wine into her glass.

"It was back at the old, crappy house when Daddy invited that traveling salesman to dinner." Cindy states.

"Yeah, him." Margot says.

"And so charming." Alice tacks on.

"And English." Cindy says.

"What was his name? Kenny?" Noah asks.

"Crowl, Crowl—Crowley?" the girls say at the same exact time catching both [Y/N] and Sam off guard as he walks back into the room with dessert plates. He quickly shoots her a glance before excusing himself to find Dean. Not too long after his disappearance he reappears and pulls [Y/N] to the side after she's cleared away some of the now empty plates. He quickly and in a hushed manner updates her on what Kevin has found and they continue to play it cool until the time arrives to start slicing and dicing.

"Oh, look, Daddy's drunk and armed. Must be Christmas." Cindy states which causes [Y/N] to look up and over to the windows where Margot and Noah pass by dressed in coats and carrying guns. Sam follows [Y/N]'s line of sight and takes off after them leaving her to deal with _her._ Her overbearing, stank ass attitude has [Y/N] excusing herself and wandering off to find a quiet corner where she can keep an eye out for the boys and the hellhound stalking the Cassitys.

[Y/N] stops to glance out the window only to find Sam and Noah sprinting back to the house without Margot, panic courses through her body, but she quickly calms herself and that panic becomes adrenaline. She sprints towards the front door flings it open and ushers the two men back inside, slamming the door behind her it draws the attention of Cindy and Alice from the other room. Once in the sitting room Noah informs the two that Margot was attacked and didn't make it. Sam excuses himself and sets off looking for Dean, the two of them return and come to a stop next to [Y/N] who is sitting on the arm of a chair holding her own gun.

"What was that thing?" Noah asks.

"It's a hellhound. See when you sell your soul to a demon, they come and rip it out of you." Dean states.

"Demon?" Alice questions.

"Crowley. Poncey guy, about yay big, mountain of dicks." [Y/N] replies as she motions to a height that's slightly taller than herself, "we know he was here 10 years ago making dreams come true. Now if you didn't sign, that freak out there won't touch you, but if you did we need to know and we need to know now. So hands up."


End file.
